Figlio della Luna
by Sruti Maya
Summary: One-Shot. Inspirado en la canción Hijo de la Luna de mecano. Pasate, es la primera publicacion que hago :D


Algunos personajes son de S.M., otros son mitológicos pero alterados, y la trama le pertenece a la desquiciada que llevo dentro. :D

Inspirada en la canción: "Hijo de la Luna" de mecano.

**FILIGIO DELLA LUNA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luna quieres ser madre, y no encuentras querer, que te haga mujer._

_Dime, luna de plata, qué pretendes hacer, con un niño de piel._

(Hijo de la luna)

.

.

.

Indudablemente, en épocas muy remotas, mucho más antiguas que las primeras civilizaciones; cuando eran reales los diversos seres mitológicos y las maravillosas deidades, seguía prevaleciendo la existencia y esencia más envidiada por cada una de estas criaturas: el mortal. Era el ser más bello e imprescindible que habitaba la tierra; la inconstancia al razonar y tomar decisiones era fascinante. Muchas criaturas fantásticas los tomaron como esclavos, otros como siervos, mientras otros como alimento. Y pasaron años, y años…

Ciertamente la noche ofrecía el momento perfecto para las hazañas más carnales y crueles que pudieran suceder; en la profundidad de la neblina se borraban los rastros de sangre que corrían de un inocente, el silencio devoraba los gritos de horror… y todo quedaba guardado y olvidado, pero, jamás nadie llego pensar en que era observado por la reina de la noche… la cual se ahogaba en el dolor de ver correr vida preciada hacia los brazos de la muerte; sin embargo, amaba apasionadamente la esencia que envolvía a tan indefensa creación…

Ella se deleitaba admirando las ocurrencias del humano, desde la forma en que nacían, la curiosidad por descubrir nuevas cosas, la vorágine de sentimientos, el roce de los labios, la expresión del cuerpo en concordancia con otro… y todo eso le hacía feliz, pero no alejaba la soledad que la acompañaba en cada momento… era un vacio frio en su seno.

.

.

.

El olor de las diferentes especias que ardían en un fuego diáfano, se elevaban sobre aquel espeso bosque en el que, cierto joven de esencia imponente, conjuraba a la luna, sin cesar, buscando de ella la respuesta que tanto ansiaba y que dispuesto estaba a pagar. No se daría por vencido hasta ver escuchado el deseo que carcomía en sus entrañas, como lava ardiente que lo abrazaba. Como todo párvulo anhelaba las riquezas que este mundo tan banal ofrecía, embelesado por tener el poder… él se disponía a todo con tal de adquirir esa virtud; de ser dichoso… Su inquisidora mirada observaba con furia a la luna, que en muchas otras ocasiones la había llamado y ella no alzaba su voz para concederle su solicitud…

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de palidez cada vez más, anunciando así el comienzo de un día nuevo, de la llegada del sol…

Suspiro melancólico, todo su coraje y odio se esfumaron, le dedico una reverencia a la diosa luna, dando por terminado el ritual que ofrecía cada noche, durante los últimos 20 días, quedando tan solo 5 para tener oportunidad de exaltar su belleza y esplendor y así poder conquistar la bondad de dicho ser eficaz. Una vez más la pálida deidad lo despedía con fuerza y belleza sobrehumana, sin que él se diera cuenta de ello…

.

.

.

Una vez más, los ojos verdes contemplaban la luz de Fengári(1), la señora de la noche, pues ella señoreaba en la profunda oscuridad.

Fengári lo contemplaba llena de dicha, codiciando el día número 25 del ritual que le proporcionaba aquel joven, pues mediante el, obtendría el obsesivo obsequio que le fue prometido por í̱lio, el dios sol… Nunca más desesperaría por el consuelo de compañía.

.

.

.

Esa noche era diferente, la luna gozaba de más esplendor y ciertamente se había agrandado, casi siendo de un tamaño inverosímil, las estrellas parecían entonar una melodía, no dulce pero si profunda y oscura, una mezcla entre algo negro y algo blanco… y no sabía el porqué, en vez de aventurarse a la profundidad del bosque, había permanecido en medio de un lugar llano, pero lleno de vegetación, un lugar abierto, pero no por eso menos hermoso. Coloco las ramas para encender la llama, y coloco cada esencia que correspondía conforme al ritual enseñado por su bisabuela. El aire se lleno de ese aroma delicioso, y envolvió su olfato, y nublo sus sentidos, dejándolo en un estado adormecido…

Sentía bajo las palmas de sus manos algo mullido, abrió lentamente sus ojos para enfocarlos en dos orbes rojizos, pero oscurecidos como el chocolate, que destilaban algo sobrehumano, tal vez peligroso, imperiosamente atrayentes. Se apoyo sobre sus codos y antebrazos para poder mirar con más claridad. Ante su mirada atónita, yacía un rostro ceniciento, de facciones pequeñas, de nariz fina, y labios rellenados de un color cereza y tersos a simple vista.

Poniéndose de pie, la observo con más detenimiento; simplemente era una hembra muy pequeña pero con los rasgos de una madura mujer; un sedoso y rizado cabello de un rojizo oscuro colgaba de su cabeza hasta la altura de sus caderas, llevaba sobre su delgado cuerpo una delicada túnica amoldada a sus perfectas curvas, con los pies desnudos…

-_Edward… - _susurro la joven con voz aguda.

El joven fue consciente de ella en todo su esplendor, salió de ese aturdimiento en el que se encontraba, sorprendido de que aquella maravilla conociera su existencia, el no hablo, solo hizo una reverencia y no supo el porqué de esa acción, el no mostraba respeto a excepción de los dioses. Se incorporó de inmediato y vio que ella estaba más cerca de él, como a un metro de distancia, en su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa ladina, juguetona, mas sus ojos se mostraban expectantes.

-_Mi ha chiamato _- dijo en un murmullo atrayente –_e sono venuto qui a indulgere le illusioni del sou cuore(2)_

Aunque no entendió las palabras que surgieron de su voz, un atisbo de duda llego a su cabeza, preguntándose quién era aquella majestuosidad. Pero fuera quien fuera, estaba distrayendo su atención del tributo que brindaba a la noche…

-_En esta majestuosa noche, ¿quien hace presencia ante tal mortal? – _le llamo en tono cortés, curioso por saber quién era.

-_Caro mio(3), noche tras noche he escuchado el cantar de sus labios, el ardor de sus odres verdes ha traspasado mi ser, esperando el día en que he de hacer presencia ante usted… _

El rostro de Edward se lleno confusión, y el silencio se apodero de aquella escueta charla. Por su cabeza pasaron una y mil ideas, todas girando alrededor de un punto y a la vez en nada. En un instante, el color de su rostro masculino, se perdió dejándolo en una palidez fantasmal al comprender la excelsa presencia que se presentaba en aquella noche idílica.

-_Así es, caro-_ la voz melodiosa de la joven hablaba en susurros_ -ante usted una simple muestra del esplendor de la noche, a la cual ha hecho presentes gratos, en los cuales he hallado complacencia en mi inhumana existencia; esta noche, me presento ante mi apasionado orador para brindarle aquello que ha pedido con tanta desesperación._

Edward creyó estar en un mundo diferente, uno irreal, pero su lenta respiración connotaban el hecho de que era real. Se postro sobre sus rodillas, inclinando su rostro en gesto de reverencia y de inferioridad. No se atrevía a hablar, por miedo de ofenderla, nunca antes había estado presente frente ante una divinidad, y no sabía cómo actuar.

-_No se esconda de mi, pues he anhelado en estos días mirar su cara de frente.- _poco a poco se iba acercando hacia el mortal hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia –_Mis manos han estado quemando a causa de poder sentir lo terso de su piel._

Se arrodillo frente a él, quedando a su altura. La frágil mano se extendió hacia el bronceado rostro; la yema de los dedos delineo la sonrojada mejilla de forma suave, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Edward cerro sus ojos ante tal caricia, tomo los dedos con su mano, y la acerco a sus labios para depositar un casto beso sobre el dorso de aquella mano maravillándose de la textura del aquella piel y el perfume que desprendía de ella. Comprendía que nada le era otorgado de forma desinteresada, sino que necesitaba entregar algo que significara el pacto que haría para obtener su deseo. Mirando aquellos curiosos orbes rojizos, hablo de forma segura:

-_¿Qué he de ofrecer en mis capacidades ante su inmortal aura, para poder poseer el anhelo que hierve en mi ser?_

Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo. Su ambición por ser poderoso y dominante bullía en sus venas, no importaba nada excepto ese deseo; pues hace mucho que deambulaba solo por esa tormentosa tierra, hundido en una miseria material.

Fengári conocía la vida de aquel joven, pues lo que acontecía en esos momentos ya estaba escrito desde antes de la existencia de los tiempos. Pronto comenzó a sentir calor y miro hacia el horizonte, vislumbrando el acercamiento del día, indicando la hora de partir. Se puso en pie seguida por Edward.

-_Tengo que volver Caro mio, pero recuerda esto- _susurro en su oído, encontrándose muy cerca del cuerpo de Edward –_dentro de 5 días acontecerá que habrá un banquete en culto a Afrodita, diosa de la fertilidad, en el cual el destino se ha empeñado en que la luna, ha de engendrar un niño, como presente a ella prometido desde el inicio de su existencia, y tu Edward, se avete scelto il mortali (4)_

Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de aquellos labios tan finos, sin poder creer lo que oía, pero no se dejo amedrentar, su determinación estuvo ahí en menos de un segundo y pronuncio de forma arrebatadora y sin ninguna duda:

-_Será como ha dicho, signora(5)- _Inclino su rostro.

Fengári sonrió dulcemente y camino hacia su derecha, perdiéndose en la profundidad del bosque; mientras él se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la dirección donde ella se esfumo.

_5 días más…_

.

.

.

De nueva cuenta, esa noche era mágica, solo la ausencia de la luna era inquietante, en el cielo se vislumbraban infinidad de cuerpos celestes brillantes danzando un baile lleno de energía y elegancia.

Una noche antes, aquella sedosa voz que se guardo en su memoria le había hablado mediante un magnifico sueño, diciéndole que llevara las especies y esencias que utilizaba para los rituales, pues la noche de su entrega mutua era un culto en honor a la diosa Afrodita y a los cimientos carnales de una unión humana y divina, conectando la paz de los hombres inferiores con las criaturas imperiosas.

Y él se encontraba otra vez en aquel espacio llano, pero en el que ahora era adornado con flores silvestres que antes no había notado, y un ciento de luciérnagas volando sobre su cabeza creando un lugar en el que la magia de la oscuridad reinaba. Vestía una túnica blanca que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas ciñéndose en su cintura en una trencilla… Su escultural e imperioso cuerpo se marcaba; sus amplios hombros y sus estrechas caderas, no era tan fortachón como Hércules, pero ni tan delgado como una rama. Era una divinidad mortal.

Sentado sobre un tejido, yacía esperando a la dueña de aquella candorosa voz que escucho 5 días atrás.

Pronto ella emergió del bosque con un aura sensual y a la vez ingenuo, con su cabellera suelta, y una prenda que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, atándose a su cuello. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba una especie de tiara plateada y sus ojos resplandecían con un intenso ardor. Poco a poco fue acercándose al hombre que tenía el corazón bombeando rápidamente al encontrarse encantado con su belleza. Se postro sobre sus rodillas como él se encontraba.

-_Signore, veo que ha estado esperándome, y que ha puesto las especies en el fuego…-_ callo un momento, antes de sonreír tímidamente y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo intenso-_ ha de saber que cuando la unión se haya hecho, brindara de todas las riquezas que usted desea._

Inclino su rostro, huyendo de la mirada abrazadora de Edward. Este encontró tierna aquella actitud tan inocente de ella, que no dudo en tomar la barbilla de aquella mujer, para levantar su rostro y que sus miradas se conectaran.

_-Permítame el atrevimiento de decirle, que esta noche usted es hermosa, y que deje a un lado los temores que en este momento la estarán atormentando, tenga la seguridad que Dionisio está complacido esta noche._

-_¿Dionisio? –_inquirió perpleja.

-_Pues es él al cual mi madre me ha inculcado, y hoy he decidido invitarlo a este encuentro, donde disfrutaremos de la embriaguez y el placer de dos cuerpos unidos en una vorágine de pasión- _comento el convincentemente.

Ella soltó una carcajada suave cuando le vio servir en dos copas de bronce un exquisito vino.

_-Y dime_ agápi̱(6), ¿tiene nombre mortal?- murmuro mientras bebía de la copa.

-_En realidad tengo muchos, pero casualmente, en esta noche me agrada Isabella- _dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas.

-_Bella, me agrada- _la observo detenidamente, hipnotizado con sus gestos.

Pronto ella se puso en pie, secundándole Edward, y empezó a mover sus manos y su cuerpo al compas de una música imaginaria, mientras él le seguía con la mirada. Aunque no había instrumento que desplegara melodías, se sentía que había un cantico entonado en el aire, ella se movía con la gracia de una gacela y la fuerza de un león.

En un giro el tomo una de sus muñecas, parando en seco la danza mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de cada uno de ellos. Coloco su mano en la cintura de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo, perdido en la esbeltez de su figura. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo. Podía sentir el hálito que desprendía aquella boca tan sensual. Mirándola fue acercándose casi con pereza a sus labios, ella cerro sus ojos, esperando el contacto de su boca. El roce fue efímero, pues ambos estaban nerviosos, moviendo sus labios en sincronía, ella se sentía desfallecer, planto sus manos en sus hombros, y él la tomo en sus brazos, sujetándola para que no cayera.

El tierno beso, fue cambiando de rumbo hasta convertirse en uno pasional, que solo dos seres que se pertenecieran pudieran compartir. Rápido el fuego de la pasión amenazo con consumirlos, llevándolos a una desesperación deliciosa. Recostados sobre la manta en que minutos antes se encontraban, fueron despojándose de su ropa, dejando solo la prenda con la que habían venido a este mundo. Su piel.

- _Ómorfi̱ (7)- _susurro en su oído.

La entrega fue gloriosa, y a la vez dolorosa, pues ambos jamás habían concebido estar con otras personas, es como si el destino los hubiera enclaustrado para guardarse de los demás, y no caer en tentaciones carnales tan vánales. Nunca nadie les hablo del tumulto de sensaciones que en esos momentos invadían sus cuerpos. Se sentía correcto. El Éxtasis fue indescriptible, dejándolos agotados y con la respiración jadeante por aire.

-_Ti amo, amore mio (8) –_susurro Bella cuando él se encontraba dormido, y se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó unas horas después, sintiendo el ya característico calor que anunciaba la llegada del Sol. Con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él hombre, de _su_ hombre, sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón… Hoy sería el último día en verlo en persona. Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con unos orbes esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad.

-_Es tiempo de alejarme de tus brazos, caro mio, y siento desolación al hacerlo, te agradezco el haberme obsequiado la semilla que en un tiempo dará fruto._

El la beso suavemente, sintiendo un extraño nudo en su estomago. Se vistieron y quedaron sentados sobre el mullido pasto.

_-A la cuenta de un día, las desdichas por las que has pasado desaparecerán, tu copa rebosara de vino, tus vestidos cubrirán el frio de la noche, los deleites de la grandeza estarán a tu alcance. Afrodita dichosa me ha entregado el regalo de ser fértil, y en mi vientre ya crece la creación de esta unión, prometo ante ti, cuidar del bambino(9) y llenarlo de atención y amor._

Edward estaba encandilado con las palabras de esa mujer, _su_ mujer, ya que el había tenido posesión de ella en aquel acto tan ardiente, al igual que ella de él.

Una vez más, ella se esfumo como la brisa, dejando la ligera cadena de plata en manos de su amado, él cual no se atrevió a decirle que la amaba.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente. Edward encontró todo lo que su diosa había prometido: abundancia, riquezas, poder, autoridad, pero aun así no se sentía dichoso. En un principio se molesto con el mismo por no poder disfrutar de sus posesiones, pero comprendió que lo que más necesitaba era el amor de aquella mujercita que fue suya en una noche de Dionisio.

No estando conforme, volvió a conjurar a Fengári durante 25 días, esperando ansioso por la aparición de esta. Más ella no contesto.

Pasaron años, sintiéndose desdichado, pero siguiendo adelante obrando con bien a los demás.

Cierta noche, cuando yacía sobre su lecho, se puso en pie y fue hacia el palco, donde una luna esplendorosamente llena se apoderaba del cielo. En esos momentos era cuando la sentía cerca, y le decía un te amo fervientemente. Esa luna le pertenecía, aunque estuviera tan lejana.

De pronto sintió una presencia a su espalda que le resulto un tanto familiar. Con el corazón desbocado giro su cuerpo para enfrentarse al intruso. Quedo petrificado ante tanta perfección que le dolió el corazón.

Sobre sus pies, se encontraba un jovencito de pálida tez, ojos rojizos tan profundos que parecían leer tu alma, un cabello cobrizo y rebelde como fue el suyo cuando era muchacho. La presencia de aquel muchacho emanaba solidez, y en sus facciones de niño se leía la inocencia, una que le recordó Fengári. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Ella no se encontraba más sola, había quien la deleitara durante su existencia hasta que diera por acabada.

El niño hizo una reverencia elegante.

- _Patéras(10)- _susurro con una sonrisa traviesa.

(1) Fengári: Así se dice luna en griego.

(2) Italiano:_ Mi ha chiamato e sono venuto qui a indulgere le illusioni del sou cuore:_ Me ha llamado y he aquí que he venido a complacer los delirios de su corazón

(3) Caro mio: mi querido.

(4) Italiano: _se avete scelto il mortali:_ eres el mortal que he escogido

(5) Signora 'e': Señora, Señor.

(6) agápi̱: Cariño (griego)

(7) _Ómorfi̱: _Hermosa (griego)

(8) _Ti amo, amore mio: _te amo, mi amor. (italiano)

(9)Bambino: bebe (italiano)

(10) Patéras: Padre (Griego).


End file.
